Niño
by Morgana Gaunt
Summary: [Songfic]Harry recuerda los ultimos momentos que paso con Hermione en la batalla final...antes de perderla.[NiñoBelanova]


**Niño**

Capítulo Único 

-¡Papá, espera!

-No, Abril. Quiero estar solo, ... por favor- le dije desde el marco de la puerta que daba el escritorio. Entré a éste y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Ya no puedo más, han pasado casi 30 años desde que te fuiste, desde que te apartaron de mi lado, me dejaste solo, solo e indefenso ante el mundo; y aunque me hiciste jurarte que rehacería mi vida al lado de alguien que en verdad me ámese, no te lo pude cumplir. Discúlpame por ser tan exigente, pero tú me enseñaste a ser así; no te voy a mentir diciéndote que me esforcé mucho, pero la verdad ninguna era como tú, y como serlo, si siempre fuiste única e inigualable. Por eso me enamoré de ti, tú no eras como las demás chicas, nunca te importó mucho estar enterada de lo último en cuanto a tendencias de ropa o algo por estilo, no te guiabas por el número de chicos a los cuales besabas o te besaban para saber si en verdad eras buena en eso, no te dejabas engatusar por cualquiera que se te presentará con palabras dulces al oído, no necesitabas tener litros de maquillaje en el rostro para verte hermosa, porque lo eras; siempre fuiste tú, no una copia barata como las demás, fuiste incomparable y única, quizás fue por eso que me enamoré de ti; aunque deje pasar muchos años de mi vida para darme cuenta de ello. No puedo olvidarte, no lo hice antes, no lo hago, ni la haré, ¿por qué? ... simple y sencillamente porque no le pude encontrar un sentido a la vida sin ti, sin sentirte cada mañana despertar a mi lado, sin sentir tu olor cerca de mi, sin escuchar a tus labios pronunciar palabras a mi oído, sin escuchar un 'te amo' proveniente de tu boca, sin tenerte a mi lado, aunque solo sea para abrazarte, sin poder perderme en tu mirada, esa mirada que me volvía loco, sin acariciar tus rizos con mis dedos, sin oler el perfume que destilaba tu cabello, sin besar esos labios que me hacían perder la razón; ...dime cómo, cómo olvidarte si te fuiste muy rápido de mi, si te necesitaba tanto, si te amaba tanto, ... ¡¿Cómo?!

Aún puedo recordar esa noche, la tengo grabada en mi memoria, ese recuerdo se me quedó impregnado en la cabeza desde esa noche, desde esa fatídica noche, y nunca lo podré sacar de ahí.

Estábamos en la batalla final, era increíble que hubieran pasado casi diez años desde que salimos de Hogwarts para que podamos encontrar el escondite de Voldemort y cuando supimos donde era no dudamos un segundo en ir a acabar con él; claro que el lugar en el que estaba era el menos esperado para la orden: La Mansión de los Riddle, tal parecía que se hubiera quedado ahí desde mis constantes pesadillas en nuestro cuarto año.

Por más que te insiste que no fueras y te quedaras cuidando de Abril, quién ya tenía cinco años y estaba preguntando a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino que estaba ocurriendo, te negaste; me dijiste que no querías perderme, temías lo que decía la profecía, y por ninguna razón me ibas a abandonar en esta pelea; si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso no me estarías haciendo tanta falta en estos momentos

Flash Back

Los hechizos y maldiciones iban y venían por todos lados teníamos que estar alertas para que ninguno choque contra nosotros; aún así estaba más concentrado en ti que en cualquier otra cosa; habías mejorado mucho en lo que duelo se trataba, y como no ibas a serlo siendo la mejor bruja de nuestra generación. Estabas luchando contra Parkinson, quién desde que te había visto te marcó como su objetivo y no te iba a dejar escapar de ella. De pronto una luz roja paso sobre mi hombro y me di cuenta que cierto rubio, tan odiado por mi en la escuela y aún fuera de ella, estaba mirándome muy cerca, en cuanto abrió la boca para mandarme otro maleficio yo alcé mi brazo y le mande un 'petrificus totalus' haciendo que cayera automáticamente al suelo, lo amarre con un hechizó y lo envié al cuartel general de la Orden al igual que los mortifagos anteriores, después de todo nunca fue muy bueno en duelo, al igual que su esposa, y al recordarla mi ojos te buscaron nuevamente, cuando te encontré estabas lanzando a Parkinson un 'silencius' y luego un hechizo para amarrarla, te volteaste y me sonreíste, esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, una sonrisa cálida que me transmitía todo tu amor, de pronto tu sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse cuando fijaste tu miel mirar unos metros por encima mío.

Antes de voltearme ya sabía de quién se trataba, ese terror en tus ojos solo lo veía cuando recordabas a una persona en especial, solo por él estarías tan aterrada, no por lo que era, porque tú no temías pronunciar aquel nombre como la mayoría de la comunidad mágica, sino por lo que me podía hacer, por mí.

-¡Ay q romántico! ... el gran Harry Potter y su sangre sucia ... hacen una bonita pareja, que pena que te dejare viuda dentro de muy poco niña –te dijo mirándote fijamente.

-¡Nunca la volverás a insultar! –le lancé una maldición, la primera que vino a mi mente, pero el la esquivó riéndose y desde ese momento mi único objetivo fue derrotar a aquél mago que no nos dejaba vivir en paz y te mantenía preocupada desde hace más de cinco años, desde que nos casamos. Me centré en acabar con él porque eso era lo que tú más querías, que Abril crezca en un mundo en el cuál él ya no existiera y no fuera una amenaza ni para ella, ni para mí ni para ti. Mi batalla con él duró mucho, los maleficios iban y venían constantemente, hasta que los hechizos de nuestras varitas se fusionaron por segunda vez, solo que esta vez ya no salió ninguna similitud de alma de ellas, estábamos luchando para que las dos maldiciones que habíamos pronunciado, ambas asesinas se vuelvan hacia nuestro contrincante, estaba muy agotado, y en mi memoria comenzaron a aparecer los rostros de todas las personas que amaba, vivos y muertos, primero mis padres, luego Sirius, luego Dumbledore, los Weasley, Abril y tú, hasta que recordé que estaba luchando no por solo por el bien de la comunidad mágica, sino por nosotros, por nuestra hija; puse todas mis fuerzas en dirigir mi maldición contra él ... hasta que lo logré, el cuerpo de Voldemort yacía tendido en el suelo; estaba muerto, como debía de estar desde hace mucho, ya no volvería a la vida debido a que todos sus horcruxes habían sido destruidos, por fin la muerte de muchos había sido vengada, pero sobre todo la de mis padres, la de Sirius y la de Dumbledore, lo petrifiqué y amarré solo para estar seguro, y lo envié al cuartel, sonreí al pensar en la cara que los demás miembros que se habían quedado para recibir a los mortifagos en cuanto vieran de quién era el cuerpo.

Me gire para ver a quién podía ayudar, pero la mayoría había dejado de pelear contra su contrincante y los estaban enviando al cuartel general, te busqué con la mirada y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron me sonrientes con la más hermosa sonrisa que en mi vida hubiera visto, me comencé a acercar a ti, pero me percaté que Parkinson, a no habías enviado al cuartel y estaba detrás de ti, se había parado y te estaba apuntando con su varita mientras estabas de espaldas.

-¡¡Cuidado Hermione!! –grité cuando me di cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde, la maldición que había articulado debido a no poder hablar nunca lo supe, pero recuerdo que fue el mismo que Dolohov te mando cuando estábamos en nuestro quinto año, pero mucho más fuerte y poderoso; una llama morada te atravesó el pecho directamente justo cuando tu estabas volteando para ver de que te estaba previniendo, caíste inmediatamente al suelo justo cuando yo llegué a ti te voltee y te tomé en mis brazos y verifiqué tu pulso, estabas viva, eso era lo que importaba, pero tu cara reflejaba mucho dolor, lentamente fuiste abriendo los ojos y me miraste, con esos ojos marrones que nunca podré olvidar. Levantaste el brazo, tomaste mi cara entre tu mano y la comenzaste a acariciar.

-Harry ...

-No Her; no hables, todo va a salir bien –dije, tu negaste suavemente con tu cabeza, y sentí como una lágrima luchaba por salir de mi ojo.

Niño es hora de partir  
la vida me invito  
hacia otro lugar  
sin ti

-No Harry, ... –una mueca de dolor apareció en tu cara, sentía que los demás estaban presenciando todo, inclusive pude sentir el dolor que sentían, ... tenía ganas de pararme y gritarles que dejaran de sufrir, porque ella no iba a morir, no iba a permitirlo- ...fui una tonta al olvidarme de enviar a Parkinson al cuartel y dejarla aquí ... –otra mueca de dolor, pero esta era mas profunda que la anterior- ... Harry, sabes que siempre te amaré no?

-No digas eso amor –le dije tratando de contener las lágrimas que se agrupaban y luchaban por salir- todo va a estar bien, ... te vamos a llevar a San Mungo, ... donde te van a curar ... y luego vamos a regresar a la casa donde esta Abril, y desp... –me pusiste un dedo sobre los labios y no me dejaste seguir hablando, negaste de nuevo con tu cabeza, ¿por qué seguías negando?, ... y ¿por qué todos parecían tan tristes de un momento a otro?

-Harry, ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar, ... no debí haberme olvidado de Pansy ... Cuidada de Abril ok? –susurraste- ...no dejes que nada le pase

-¿Por qué dices eso Her?, .. no hables así, ... hablas como si fuera a pasar lo peor –me comenzaron a arder los ojos, pero no iba a llorar en frente de ella- ...ya te dije que te vas a poner bien ...

-Harry, me estoy muriend ...

-¡No! ...-no deje que terminara esa palabra, no iba a permitir que la dijese- no te atrevas a pensar eso Her, tu NO te vas a morir, me entiendes? –solo me sonreíste

_vez también me duele  
es lo mejor  
déjame irme  
déjame partir_

-Siempre estaré cuidándolos Harry, a ti y a Abril, no dejaré que nada les pase –me susurraste de nuevo.

-No Her, tu NO te vas a morir, no dejaré que eso pase –repetí y tu volviste a sonreír de nuevo- ¿Por qué te ríes Her? ... ¿acaso no me crees?

-Sabes ... que no pued ... puedes hacer nad ... nada, amor –susurraste nuevamente mientras múltiples muecas de dolor aparecían en tu cara

_Amor sabes que es lo mejor  
amor entiéndeme  
amor sabes que es lo mejor  
esperare que tu lo entiendas_

Al verla en ese estado y sobre todo al escuchar esas palabras no pude contener más las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos, y éstas empezaron a bañar mi rostro. No podía estar pasando esto; Voldemort estaba muerto y nuestra vida juntos recién estaba empezando; solo podía ser una pesadilla, pesadilla de la cuál quería despertar. Hermione no podía estar muriendo en mis brazos, eso NO podía estar pasando.

-Tranquilo Harry ... –me dijo de nuevo, su mano comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro- no llores amor, ... siemp ... siempre voy a est ... estar contigo ... no quier ... quiero que Abr ... Abril te vea así.

-No hables amor, te hace mal -le dije, no quería perderla, ella era todo para mí, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi mujer.

_Piensa que todo pasara  
no debes de llorar  
las cosas son así  
sin ti  
vez también me duele_

-Solo prometem ... prométeme algo Harry, ... –susurraste después e un tiempo en el que solo nos estábamos mirando- quiero que rehag... rehagas tu vida con algui -.. alguien que cuide de nuest... nuestra hija y la quier... quiera tanto como la quiero yo.

-No va a existir nunca nadie mejor que tu Her; tu eres única ... – no imaginaba poder vivir sin ella; eso no debía de estar pasando...-no me pidas eso.

-No quiero que te encierres en ti Harry, ... ya te dije que siempr ...siempre voy a estar contigo -susurraste nuevamente mientras los ojos se te iban cerrando y tu cara denotaba más dolor aún.- Te amo Harry ... siempre te amaré.

-Yo te amo más Her –te dije mientras depositaba suavemente un beso sobre tus labios.

-Dale un bes ... beso a Abril de mi part ... parte si?... lo harás? –me dijiste con tus ojos completamente cerrados, a lo que yo solo pude emitir un sonido de afirmación, sonreíste.

-Te amo Harry –susurraste nuevamente, me disponía a responderte lo mismo cuando tu cabeza cayó a un lado y tu boca se abrió suavemente. Al instante se me fue el aire, no podía ser, no podía ser ... mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, atraje tu rostro hacia mí rápidamente y te comencé a llamarte suavemente- Hermione, ... Hermione, ..amor escúchame- escuché como Ginny dejo escapar un sollozo y se abrazo a Neville muy fuerte- Her, respóndeme, ... Hermione ...-sentí como unas manos me querían separar de ti, pero yo me resistía- ¡¡Déjenme!! ... ella esta viva, ... ¡¡Ella Está Viva!!...-apartaron tu cuerpo de mi mientras yo te seguía llamando- ¡¡Hermione!! ... ¡¡Noooooooooo!!

_La vida tiene algo para ti  
me duele no ser yo  
lo siento niño debo de partir  
entiéndeme, entiéndeme...  
amor oh, oh..._

Fin del Flash Back

Nunca pude cumplir con esa promesa Hermione, nunca; y no me duele admitirlo, pues tú fuiste la única que verdaderamente ame, tú fuiste la única que me supo comprender como nadie más pudo hacerlo, tú eras perfecta para mí, eras irremplazable Her, eras única.

Te repito que no puedo vivir sin ti, y discúlpame por ser tan cobarde, pero ahora si no lucharé más por vivir, Abril ya se casó, formó una familia junto al hijo de Ron, y tienen una hija a la que le pusieron tu nombre, la pequeña Her se parece tanto a ti; cuide de ella como te prometí, nunca me aparte de ella, y fue exactamente ella quién me apoyó el día de tu entierro, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ella; ahora sé que cuando me valla ella no estará sola, y tendrá alguien quien la cuide.

Ya no puedo seguir más sin ti ... necesito estar contigo Hermione, te necesito conmigo. Fui cerrando los ojos lentamente y con el mismo ritmo los fui abriendo; te vi, estabas parada junto a la puerta, estabas tan preciosa con ese vestido blanco, de pronto comenzaron a llamar a la puerta con unos golpes que iban aumentando su ritmo.

-¡Papá, ábreme la puerta, necesito hablar contigo! –me estabas sonriendo con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba- ¡Papá, ya no puedes seguir así! ... ¡No te hagas esto! ... ¡No me hagas esto, papá! –abriste tus brazos y me comenzaste a llamar, tus labios formaban mi nombre una y otra vez; antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre pude ver como la puerta del escritorio se habría y Abril entraba por ella, fue la última imagen que vi en toda mi vida.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Bueno, acabo de terminar de escribir este songfic que tenía planeado hace mucho; la canción es 'Niño' de Belanova. Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen su review, .. ya saben q hacer ...solo le dan clic en el botoncito donde dice 'Go'

Ahhhh ... y este fic esta dedicado especialmente a una de mis mejores amias del chat ... q la kello un buen!!... Deniih, espero que te guste muxoOoOoOoOo

Ahhhh ... y tb decirles que se pasen a leer 'El Lado Oscuro de la Luna' otra de mis grandes amias, Lilith Saint; pero a diferencia de este es un Dramione, ...el mejor que he leído!!... xD


End file.
